1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light control apparatus which controls the direction of the optical axis of a headlight and a recording medium in which a light control program is recorded.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a light control apparatus has been known which detects a pitch angle, which is the inclination of a vehicle with respect to the front-back direction, and controls the direction of the optical axis of a headlight in the vertical direction depending on the pitch angle (leveling control). This kind of apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3721013.
However, the conventional light control apparatus described above is configured such that the directions of the optical axes of a left headlight and a right headlight are controlled in the same manner. Hence, when the vehicle inclines in the left-right direction, for example, during turning, heights of the positions of the left and right headlights become different from each other. This causes a difference between heights of the optical axes of the left and right headlights (in other words, the difference between illumination distances), which causes the driver of the vehicle discomfort.